


Ahri Drinks a Milkshake

by ArtworkerGEMS



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Deepthroat, Deepthroating, Equine Penis, Exhibitionism, Fellatio, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob, horsecock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtworkerGEMS/pseuds/ArtworkerGEMS
Summary: This is a commissioned work.An orangutan approached me and called me a worker. As a member of the proletariat, I had to oblige with his wishes immediately. As a result of that, I wrote this here piece of erotic literature.Ahri goes to the beach and finds a stall that sells Banana Milkshakes. Little does she know, there is a very special ingredient, courtesy of Soraka, who runs the stall!Story contains: Horsecock, Futanari, Oral Sex, Deepthroat, Public Sex
Relationships: Ahri/Soraka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Ahri Drinks a Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> This is all based around an illustration by the magnificent Magnetus. You can check it out [HERE](https://twitter.com/MagnetusArt/status/1324164066454261761)

Emerging from the changing room, Ahri felt as if the Sun’s shine had grown far more vibrant. Not that it had not been glowing as brightly as it could before she had changed, but, now, walking out onto the soft, golden sands, the Nine-Tailed Fox felt as if the shining star in the sky was excited. Why? Because Ahri had a new swimsuit, and she looked astonishingly good in it.

From the moment she had laid eyes on it in the store, she had known it would fit her perfectly. Not only that, but it matched a large assortment of accessories she liked wearing - including the golden bracelets she was currently sporting on her wrists, framing her gentle hands, with a very gaudy red nailpolish that had a small golden crown - to match the outfit. Though she needed no outfit to display her uniqueness - raven hair and a pair of fox ears, markings on her cheeks that resembled whiskers, and full, red lips. She was the whole package!

Crimson strings, quite thin, looped around her thin neck and descended onto her bountiful bosom, growing wider and fitting a white fabric to cover her puppies - though she did not mind having them be seen by others. It was a one piece, naturally, but it looked like a two-piece suit, due to the fact it utilized the body’s curves so well, to latch onto them and avoid falling off. A large golden ring held the bra portion together, and a tuft of scarlet hung between, accentuating the canyon between her breasts. The red strings snaked their way, quite elegantly, down the sides of her lithe, though not lacking in meat, frame, thickening a bit as they appeared from her back and dove down towards her nethers.

The tasteful peek of her cherries was quite sheepish, as the pair of gonads was half-obscured by the red cloth, though the bulge of her thin shaft was well pronounced, and was anything but shy. Good thing she was not excited, otherwise her little fox down there would have been on full display… But that was part of the fun.

Around her right thigh was wrapped a red band, with a golden outline, which she just liked to wear, due to the fact that they came in two - and she had no use for it. The one she actually used was wrapped around the base of her fluffy tails, keeping them a bit niftier, though not by a lot, allowing for peeks at her posterior to be successful - at least a little bit. Now, she knew that seeing some fluffy tails was all well and good, but, if one looked at a lady’s behind and that was all they saw, they would be a bit disappointed. She knew she would be.

Her feet, clad in red flip-flops - it is not right to forget fashion - carried her through the beach, passing by folks of all shapes and sizes, wearing all kinds of swimsuits - some prudish, for bodies that really deserved them, others far more extravagant, on the frames of ladies and gents with immaculate physique.

Ahri smirked as she thought about the potential state of more than half of those people when winter came about. Summer bod, after all, was needed for only a fourth of the year. Her body, though? Oh, it was summer all year round for her.

With a lascivious gait she strode onwards, her bag over her left shoulder, her amber eyes scanning the sandy shoreline. Mostly due to the fact she was hunting for a spot, but, also, because if she saw someone she knew, she would not mind mozying over to them and hanging out.

Her eyes landed upon an interesting thing. A wooden construction, tucked away at the very edge of the beach, with a thatch roof, a counter that would reach up to the middle of her chest, and bananas strung up underneath the roof. ‘Banana Milkshakes’

She took a mental note of that - after all, a cold milkshake would be wonderful in the summer heat - and decided that it would be a decent idea to find a sunbed somewhere in the vicinity. Sharp eyesight and a great deal of experience allowed her to locate one, which was quite close, and her burden lessened as she dropped her bag in the sand.

There were plenty of already occupied spots, and some of them even had folks lounging on the sunbeds, though there was no one she recognized. All the more reason to make some new friends!

Ahri bent down, purposefully making sure to keep her legs as straight as possible, so as to provide any on-lookers with a great view of her rump, and rummaged through her bag. She made sure to give a wiggle or two, as she found the bottle of sunscreen in there, just to entice the beach-goers into ogling her.

The Nine-Tailed Fox sat down on the sunbed, squirted a large amount of the cream-like substance onto her hands, and started rubbing it over her body. She started off slow, with her legs and arms, on occasion throwing a sneaky glance around herself. Among the people who were reclining on their own sunbeds, a few were looking her way. Smiling to herself, she moved onto her torso after getting done with her limbs. A healthy amount was squeezed onto her bust, and she started rubbing her breasts with her hands, spreading the sunscreen around and making sure it got all over her.

It was quite pleasant, and the fact that there were brave enough fellows all around, who were looking at her with openly lecherous gazes, only served to whip her up into more action. She pushed her boobies together, sliding her hands over the sides of her mounds of flesh, and came to the conclusion that she was as protected from the Sun’s harmful rays as she could make herself. Though, her back was not.

Oh, how would she save herself from that woefully unjust happening? She needed not worry, though, as a lanky fellow with a red shirt and yankee with no brim approached her. He was holding a notepad… Right. Her mood was a little ruined, as she recognized that she would need to pay for the pleasure of reclining on the sunbed.

“Hello, ma’am, you look like you’ve made yourself comfortable!” Greeted the fellow and stood over the sunbed. He was pretty tall, but a bit too lanky. Very tanned, though, and his hands were big.

“Why, yes, big guy, but I’ve got a problem!” She exclaimed and gestured excessively, conveying how distraught she was. His eyebrow perked up, and, inwardly, she smirked. He was looking down at her, due to the fact she was seated, and that actually meant that he was looking right down at her cleavage - now endowed with a fine sheen, thanks to the sunscreen.

“Oh? How might I help, ma’am?” He bit the bait. She might get off scot free - not that she did not have the money, but she was in the mood for having fun, not doing taxes.

“I can’t put sunscreen on my back!--” Ahri informed, throwing her arms up. “--And you can tell how gentle my skin is - if I don’t put any on my back, I’ll get sunburnt, and that’d suck. Think you can help me out with that?” She coyly leaned back, and imagined the ding of a slot machine as he smiled.

“Why, of course, ma’am. Just lie down and I’ll take care of the rest!” The bikini-clad woman presented him with the sunscreen bottle and laid on her front, her eyes narrowed in excitement. This could be quite good!

The sounds of the cap opening and that of the creamy substance being splurted onto his hands kept her in anticipation, and then she felt them on her back. He started with her shoulders, applying enough force to make her moan. Those hand movements were quite deft, and, while spreading out the sunscreen, he was giving her a bit of a massage.

“Ah, that feels good…” She muttered and heard a chuckle. Her eyes, half-lidded, gazed absentmindedly at the edge of the beach as he slid down to her lower back. The ‘Banana Milkshakes’ stand caught her attention again, and she thought she saw a figure behind the counter that was familiar, but then the dude pressed in just the right way and she moaned again.

“Glad to help, ma’am.” He stated and, for a moment, proceeded to move his hands over to her round ass, but then stopped almost immediately. Ahri felt disappointment, but it was what it was. She rolled over and sat again, giving him a big smile.

“Thank you, if--”

“My pleasure, but I gotta get going, ma’am, so have a nice day!” He interrupted her and walked off. Ahri’s smile was replaced by a pout as she labeled him a killjoy and even crossed her arms over her chest - a bad move, as her skin brushed against the fabric right over her nipples, which had gotten a bit stiff from the coolness of the sunscreen and the process of application.

She was very dissatisfied. So much so that the fire that had been set off inside her threatened to grow into anger. Quick thinking… A cold milkshake to cool her down. Without even bothering to take any money, she got up from the sunbed and walked off towards the stall.

To her surprise, she did recognize the person behind the counter - it was Soraka! The blue-skinned unicorn woman had a straw-hat on her head, even though she also had the thatch roof above her, and a purple swimsuit-top that showed a bit of cleavage - Ahri’s tits were bigger, but the Starchild was not flat by comparison. Purple armbands around her biceps framed the bra, while, from her neck, hung a very extravagant necklace with three huge red balls. Each was bigger than the Nine-Tailed Fox’ cherries, though that did not concern her.

“Soraka! Hello!” Exclaimed Ahri as she got to the counter, and the unicorn woman looked at her, as if a bit startled. Her angular face’s features softened when she recognized the black-haired woman.

“Oh… Ahri, right?” She greeted, a bit unsure of whether or not she had remembered the name. Her wavy white hair was kept in a ponytail that reached down to her posterior, if not even further down, but, still, she had those sublime bangs framing her face. She was pretty.

“Correct!” Confirmed Ahri and leaned against the counter, making sure to push her chest out a bit. After all, everybody liked seeing some cleavage.

“What brings you here?” Inquired the milkshake stand tender, averting her gaze, though not before a slight change in the hue of her cheeks appeared. The Nine-Tailed fox smiled.

“Isn’t it obvious? Milkshakes - cool milkshakes - on the beach!” Answered Ahri and smiled. Her eyes scanned the stall, and there was a back wall, with a door in it, but no fridge to be seen. Might be under the counter, she figured.

“Oh… Right. Well, it’s… It’s not going to be very cool. Lukewarm, at best.” Mumbled the Starchild, to which the vixen raised an eyebrow.

“Lukewarm? What do you use to make these? Aren’t they just bananas and milk?” To that, Soraka reacted in a very strange manner. While she was trying to avert her gaze from Ahri’s tits, she had not avoided looking her in the eye… But, now, the unicorn-woman put her hands together and seemed to shrink, as if she got really embarrassed about something.

“Well, its-- It’s not just bananas and--” Ahri was looking right at Soraka’s eyes, and noticed that the unicorn woman, for a moment, glanced at her breasts, before averting her gaze once more. “--milk…” Stuttered the Starchild and the Nine-Tailed Fox’ smile grew wider.

“Really? Well, what else is there? Sugar?” The bikini-clad woman guessed, while carefully examining Soraka’s reaction. The milkshake stall keeper nodded frantically, and a blush slowly started revealing itself on her cheeks.

“Yeah, there’s… There’s sugar…” She confirmed, though it seemed as if she was agreeing with Ahri’s assumption, rather than asserting its truthfulness.

“But why would it be lukewarm? Can’t you cool it?” A very sly thought rustled through the Nine-Tailed Fox’ mind. Perhaps there was something naughty that Soraka was hiding. After all, there was no reason for her to behave in such a manner. They were acquaintances, and they had met before, though the blue-skinned woman had not appeared as timid as she was now. Nor had she been anywhere near as awkward.

“I--”

“You’ve got to have a fridge over here!” With that, Ahri placed a hand on the counter and hopped over, landing in front of Soraka, who made a startled step back. Interestingly enough, she did not raise her arms to defend herself, as would most frightened people. Instead, she grabbed a hold of the hem of her green skirt and pulled it down with both hands.

The Nine-Tailed Fox would not have looked down between the unicorn woman’s legs, if the latter had not done that. She would not have, because she was only looking to find the fridge, or a cooler. But, now that there was something interesting being hidden, she had to know what it was.

“What’re yo--” Ahri started asking, but then she noticed a bunch of things. A set of glass bottles, cups and jars, all open, some of them containing a thick, creamy white liquid. By themselves, those would have looked a bit weird, but coupled with the leaky, flat tipped cock that was peeking from beneath Soraka’s skirt, it became clear to the Nine-Tailed Fox WHY the milkshakes would be lukewarm, at best. “--Oh… Oh wow.”

“Please, I--”

“Woah, Soraka… Didn’t know you had such a big dick…--” Informed Ahri as she felt a pang at her nethers. The Starchild had been mixing her cum into those milkshakes… And selling them to people. That was hot. The Nine-Tailed Fox gulped, feeling herself grow hotter and hotter. “--Why didn’t you say so?” She asked, glanced back towards Soraka. The milkshake stall keeper’s cheeks were purple with embarrassment, and she was not looking at Ahri, instead staring straight down at the ground, trying feebly to hide that massive tool of hers.

A drop of cum splattered onto the floorboards. It appeared to be so viscous and rich that the Nine-Tailed Fox found herself thinking of all the naughty things she could do with it. Then again, the huge cock that was producing it was also going to be very fun to mess around with. Speaking of fun…

“Raka?--” She cooed, moving herself closer to the unicorn woman, making sure her bosom was directly in Soraka’s field of view. That got her attention. “--I still want a milkshake.”

“...What?” Muttered the Starchild and gasped as Ahri’s hand reached for her own.

“Can I have it…--” Those amber eyes smoldered as the vixen cooed, her voice dripping with lust. “--Straight from the tap?”

Without waiting for confirmation, Ahri dropped into a squat and, with gentle, yet brisk motions, pushed Soraka’s hands aside. That allowed the green skirt to return to its natural length, which meant that more of the unicorn woman’s meat was going to be revealed. And that was so.

A flat, pinkish horse pecker, thicker than the Nine-Tailed Fox’ wrist, dangled between Soraka’s legs, twitching nervously, quite like its owner, and slowly growing erect. Ahri had never considered the Starchild would have been as well endowed, nor an exhibtionist, but surprises were always welcome.

“Wait, you can’t--”

“I can. Just act natural.” Suggested the black-haired woman, interrupting Soraka’s feeble attempt at dissuading her, though it was evident the unicorn woman actually wanted this. Her cock, growing stiffer and stiffer as blood pumped into it and made it slowly rise, pushing up that green skirt, only to reveal something even more incredible.

Behind it hung a pair of gonads so massive, they were the biggest Ahri had seen. In fact, they were so unbelievably huge, each seemed to be an inch shy of being as big as one of Soraka’s boobs. Oranges? No, those were too small. Cantaloupes? Yeah, cantaloupes.

“Damn, Raka, you’re full of surprises!” Muttered the Nine-Tailed Fox as she reached a hand out and cupped one of those saggy nuts. It was hot. So fucking hot it was unbelievable how there was so little sweat dripping down it. She felt them pulsing, she saw the thick veins running through them, and she sensed herself getting a stiffy of her own.

Her swimsuit was not going to contain her own penis - not that it had ever been meant to - but that did not matter. What mattered now, of course, was that huge, throbbing cock. It was so, so long, it would probably reach up to Soraka’s breasts - probably big enough to give her own self a titfuck! Two feet, probably, of thick, scalding hot horse meat twitched every other instant in front of Ahri, urging her to touch.

And she obliged, grabbing a hold of it with her left hand, wrapping her fingers around the thick shaft. The sensation was really pleasant and gratifying. That was an actual, bonafide horsecock. A flat, flared tip with a popped out urethra, with veins so pronounced they looked almost painfully swollen, with a medial ring at around a fourth of the way from the base up, from which point it took on a shade more reminiscent of Soraka’s blue skin, if a bit darker.

Ahri gently squeezed the unicorn woman’s massive, saggy balls, thinking to herself that she felt something sloshing about - or maybe something churning - as she did so. Her own pecker was fully erect, straining against her swimsuit, pulling it down. Ahri could feel it twitching violently - she was really, really horny!

“Ahri-- You-- You shouldn’t--” Soraka’s words of reason, as lacking in earnesty as they were, were cut short when a smooch was given to the tip of her cock. She gasped, her legs trembling momentarily, and, with that, she went quiet.

Ahri gave that flared shaft another kiss. Enjoying the taste of the substance that had been leaking out of Soraka’s piss-slit, which was quite substantial, as an amount, left her feeling pretty pleased with herself. It was probably more than a cumshot, of Ahri’s own making, after edging for a few hours!

Truly, though, it was somewhat sweet. It did not taste like any milkshake she had sampled before, but, most likely, Soraka did mix it with something… After all, she would not just peddle her cum, exclusively.

Those thoughts lingered for but a moment, until Ahri decided she wanted to give that girthy horsecock some real loving. She opened her mouth wide, as wide as she could, and moved her head. The flared shaft prodded at her lips, and, for a moment, the Nine-Tailed Fox, who was quite the slut, according to some people, including herself, thought she might be unable to fit it in her oral cavity. Then, however, it turned out that the tip was actually malleable - quite unlike those of human penises, though, then again, it was two times thicker and maybe more than two times longer!

It went in like a key goes into a lock. At first, it seems as if it might not, but, as it turns out, they are made for one another. Ahri felt herself getting far more aroused than while doing a plethora of other things that were, usually, quite high in erotic intent. For some reason, though, simply having the tip of Soraka’s massive horsecock in her mouth was making her pecker throb so hard it almost made her feel indignant at just how horny she was.

The taste was amazing, the texture was unlike anything she had ever had in her oral cavity, and that made her tongue lash out and wildly swirl around the girthy tip. Its shape, itself, was so unique it made her imagine the feeling of that thing up her ass. Though, that would have to wait. First, she wanted to take that cock down into her throat.

Ahri prided herself on being good at giving blowjobs. After all, slutting about and having fun with just about anybody was something she liked doing - why have that sexy bod if not to use it, right? Even with all her experience, and a great measure of talent, it was still quite challenging not to start gagging uncontrollably as the stupendous width of Soraka’s flare literally clogged the entrance to her throat and flicked her uvula very raunchily.

Partially, the Nine-Tailed Fox was at fault - after all, she had been too eager and had lunged quite quickly. But, then again, the fault was also rooted in the stunning size of Soraka’s member. That was not a bad thing, though.

Cheeks hollowing out, she sucked as hard as she could, her lips digging into the strangely soft, yet also rigid, flesh of the monstrous horsecock, doing her best to apply as much pressure as she could. Her saliva was leaking down her chin, hanging off of Soraka’s dong like ropes, and yet it felt far more exhilarating than any other sloppy blowjob she had given before.

“Hey, Soraka!” A voice called from somewhere beyond the counter, and Ahri froze for just a moment. That was not something she had anticipated, but, after a short check, making sure her tails were not showing themselves over the top, nor that her ears were popping over, the vixen continued her endeavour, starting to bob on Soraka’s cock.

“Oh-- Ugh, hello again, Sarah…” Greeted the Starchild, having grabbed a banana from a fruit basket on the counter. She seemed to be keeping herself mostly composed, though she was a bit flushed, still, and her long ears were slumped in dismay.

“Yeah… Give me another shake. Same as before.” Said the woman, who, if Ahri had guessed right, was actually Miss Fortune. So, she had been guzzling down Soraka’s cum way before the vixen had even found out about it?

“Of-- Of course, just a moment--” Muttered the unicorn woman as she started moving about - though only her upper body - as she started preparing the beverage. Strangely enough, her shaft felt as if it was a bit more… Rigid. Good thing she had slobbered over it for a long enough time that her spittle was so heavily layered over it that it did not matter, it just slid right on in.

“Take your time…” Sarah’s voice did not appear to be overly enthusiastic about chatting with Soraka. Almost as if the redhead in question was busy with something else.

Suddenly, Soraka bent down and reached over Ahri, grabbing one of the glass jars. That, inadvertently, had her moving a tad closer to the Nine-Tailed Fox, which, in turn, meant that she had thrust her girthy horse meat forward. Slightly gagging, and letting out that lewd sound associated with the activity, the black-haired woman felt the flared tip slide down into her throat. The Starchild gasped in shock, and stumbled, grabbing onto the counter to keep herself from falling on top of Ahri, as a result of that.

“You alright there?” Inquired, absentmindedly, Sarah. Soraka’s cock was definitely getting harder, with each passing moment. She really was a naughy bitch, getting so horny by being so close to being caught!

“Yes-- ah-- Yes, I just... Tripped!” Exclaimed the Starchild, flustered even more than before. Ahri kneaded at her ball-sack, feeling the unicorn woman’s excitement get carried over to her. The sensation of her swimsuit grating against her own prick was getting quite overbearing.

To Soraka’s credit, she had not dropped the small glass bottle - which was full of her cum - and even got to work on making the ‘milkshake’ for the unsuspecting Miss Fortune. Ahri did not mind the fact that she had suddenly doubled the amount of cock in herself. Currently, a decent portion of the unicorn woman’s veiny shaft was distenting the vixen’s neck, making it a bit harder to breathe.

That, in turn, made Ahri’s ministrations a bit rougher, as she felt herself get turned on by this far more than in usual situations - normally, it was just someone choking her. Now, it was someone choking her with their fat fucking dick! She grasped at Soraka’s balls, and the sensation of sloshing and churning appeared to grow more pronounced.

Her tongue rubbed the underside of the unicorn woman’s girthy shaft, trailing along the bulging veins and sensing the high intensity at which the Starchild’s blood was pumping. The black-haired woman bobbed on Soraka’s dick, finding it more and more gratifying with each movement, although it was also becoming a tad harder, as if her partner’s shaft was growing thicker by the moment.

Ahri tried pulling her head back, but, to her shock, and awe, found out that she could not. Soraka’s flared tip had done its job, and her horsecock was now lodged, tightly, in the Nine-Tailed Fox’ throat. Her eyes widened as she felt the vicious throbbing, and heard stifled grunts coming from the unicorn woman, who was gripping a banana in her left hand. She was gripping it so tightly, however, that it had burst.

Ahri came, though that was almost insignificant in the grand scheme of things - those huge balls were threatening to fill her stomach up with so much cum that she would be unable to do anything for the rest of the day.

The black-haired woman saw Soraka’s eyes close and her mouth grimace, gritting her teeth and, undoubtedly, fighting back the urge to groan loudly, as her balls literally shook. Ahri, with one last pull, managed to yank the thick shaft out of her throat, which happened almost simultaneously with the unicorn woman’s orgasm.

A thick, steamy rope of cum blasted out into the vixen’s mouth, splashing against the back of her throat and making her make a very audible gargling sound. The loud pop of Soraka’s impossibly distended cockhead getting out of Ahri’s mouth followed suit. The shaft was removed from the Nine-Tailed Fox’ oral cavity so abruptly that it flailed like a whip, spraying its thick, goopy ‘milk’ all over the floor.

Some got into the glasses, jars and bottles that were aligned on the wooden boards, but most of it splattered over Ahri’s face, the right side of her body, and the walls of the counter. The vixen gasped for breath, as well as in sheer awe at the incredible display, while Soraka audibly groaned while her cock twitched and flailed wildly, her balls feebly attempting to clench, though unable to due to their weight and the Nine-Tailed Fox’ hand grasping at them, as their contents were emptied in a very explosive fashion.

She came an insane amount. More than enough to fill up an entire pint! By the time she had finished her ejaculation, which lasted almost an entire minute, everything was draped in curtains of creamy baby batter. Ahri was panting for breath, feeling her prick, still covered in the cum it had released, twitching heartily, and watching this miracle unfold before her very own eyes.

Soraka, on the other hand, seemed to be wobbly on her feet, and the banana in her hand was absolutely demolished. Her cock was still almost totally hard, though her flare had gone down a bit. Her urethra, gaping widely, was leaking a stream of viscous cum, and sweat was running down the sides of her face.

Unfortunately, both of them had completely forgotten that Miss Fortune had been in the vicinity.

“What the fuck?”


End file.
